Aprendiendo a amar
by Taisho Kira
Summary: Ella,una chica rebelde,su hermana,una chica introvertida o tal vez no,El,el tipico chico malo (rebelde),pero guapo,amante a sentir la adrenalina en su sangre, se conocen en una carrera ilegal, entonces es cuando te das cuenta de que todo ha cambiado, ha cambiado! no aparentes nunca ser, lo que no eres..¿asi que la chica mala eh?ja! y tu ¿la chica buena?no te lo crees ni tu misma...
1. El dia en que te conoci

Es mi nuevo fin! De mi amado inuyasha!

"Esta historia refleja la vida de dos hermanas, totalmente opuestas, kagome , la chica algo "rebelde" , kikyo la chica de "casa", pero todo da un giro al conocer a inuyasha taisho, el típico chico malo, pero guapo! Es una historia muy emocionante, te invito a que leas" – na-chan & mi-chan –

DISCLAIMER:

Me deshago en responsabilidad! Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen, le pertenece a mi mangaka favorita, RUMIKO TAKAHASHI yo solo estoy jugando con ellos y manipulándolos a mi antojo! Espero disfruten de la lectura..

CAPITULO 1:

Joder! – exclamo kagome desde su habitación –donde deje las llaves de la moto!

Están en la mesa de la sala kag! –respondió kikyo, su hermana desde el sofá

Kagome bajo rápidamente, tomo las llaves, abrazo a su hermana..

Me voy! –sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla

Iras de nuevo a esas carreras? –Ella asintió –kag ya te he dicho que es muy peligroso

No me pasara nada, no te preocupes –se dirigió a la puerta

No llegues tan tarde ¿vale? –

Claro! – salió de la casa, encendió la moto, y tomo rumbo hacia las carreras ilegales, ¿desde cuándo lo hacía? Hace 2 años, su amor por las motos fue creciendo hasta volverse una completa rebelde, iba cada noche a carreras ilegales, su modo de vestir no era el de una chica "educada" por así decirlo, todo lo contrario, se vestía de forma tan ligera, usaba chaquetas, playeras no ajustadas, blusas cortas, y su cabello, casi siempre estaba atado en un moño alto, su flequillos caían a cada lado de su rostro y en su frente, usaba lápiz de ojos y rímel, un poco de gloss en los labios, sus zapatos, unos converse negros la mayoría de las veces, siempre lucia hermosa, es que kagome era una chica muy tierna, aunque no lo demostrara, amaba leer y las cosas tiernas y románticas, pero también amaba las motos, sentir la adrenalina pasar por sus venas y el peligro, amaba el peligro! Vivía en un pequeño departamento con su hermana kikyo de 18 años, solo ellas dos, estudiaba en el instituto shin wa, su mejor amiga era sango, una chica igual que ella, estudiaban en el mismo curso.

Eran aproximadamente las 9:30 de la noche cuando llego a las indiamesas, el lugar donde se hacían las carreras ilegales.

Miren! Ha llegado la reina! Será que hoy participara? –pregunto un chico

Hoy participa, estoy seguro que ganara –contesto otro admirándola

Pero! Si ella participa es obvio que ganara! –ella paso por encima de ellos y les saludo

Hola chicos! –sonrió

Me ha saludado! –exclamo uno al borde de un colapso

Oh por Dios! Cada día se ve más hermosa! –dice el otro sonriendo tontamente

La reina está aquí! –grito el presentador de las carreras y todos voltean hacia donde estaba ella saludándole, ella correspondió el gesto.

Kagome! –llamo sango al verla, una chica de 17 años, cabello castaño, unos hermosos ojos cafés, vestía igual que kag, pantalón, blusa y chaqueta, su maquillaje era un poco más detallado, ella usaba labial rosa.

Sango! –grito kag al tiempo que se abrazaban.

Sanguito! –llamo miroku al tiempo que se acercaba y la abrazaba por la cintura –hola kag!

Que tal miroku! –saludo a su amigo y novio de sango, miroku era un chico de 18 años, alto, guapo, ojos azules y muy buena onda, aunque un tanto pervertido, ¿un tanto? No… muy pervertido en realidad.

¿Correrás hoy? –inquirió sango

Claro! –asintió- y ustedes?

Si.. –soltó una carcajada miroku

Pues andando, la carrera empezara en minutos –se dirigieron al lugar de las carreras, kag estaba a punto de montarse en la moto, cuando…

Ja! No me digas que participaras –sonrió burlonamente un chico de cabellera plateada

Sí, porque tienes algún problema? –inquirió desafiante

Esto no es para chicas, perderás en menos de lo que piensas – se burló de nuevo

Ey! Que no sabes quién es? –dijo otro chico con ironía

Keh! No me interesa –bufo

Ja! Pobre chico… luego sabrás quien soy – guiño su ojo hacia el antes de que anunciaran que la carrera empezaría

Bah! –fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Veremos quién gana al final, si un idiota con cara bonita o yo.. ja! –la carrera comienza, kagome era la única chica manejando, sango iba con miroku, los demás eran todos chicos, todo avanzo rápidamente, quedando muchos fuera del juego, kagome, miroku y el chico de cabello plateado iban en delantera, al aumentar la velocidad kag los dejo atrás, miroku sabía que tal vez no le ganaría puesto que ella era llamada "La reina de las carreras", cosa que el otro chico desconocía, ya que era nuevo en ese lugar, ambos llevaban la delantera, miroku ya se había quedado atrás, como siempre el resultado fue el mismo, al llegar a la final, aunque se pensaba que ganaría el chico de cabellos plata, gano kag, como siempre..

Wooh! Volvió a ganar "la reina", jamás pierde! Es increíble! –hablaba el chico que estaba presentando la carrera

Pov inuyasha

¿Me ha ganado? Pero como!? Quien es ella!? Esto no se quedara así, no!... jamás pensé que una chica tan hermosa pudiera competir en este tipo de carreras y además ganarme a mí... esto es inaceptable!

Pov normal

Y ahora ya estas satisfecho? –ahora era ella quien se burlaba- ya tienes claro quién soy?

Eso fue por pura suerte –contesto fastidiado

Cómo te llamas eh? –pregunta

Porque debería decírtelo? –inquirió desafiante

Pues si no quieres, no voy a rogarte –estaba dispuesta a irse

Soy inuyasha, inuyasha taisho –se presentó

Mucho gusto inu-ya-sha –dijo deletreando su nombre con una sonrisa – soy kagome higurashi

Quien eres aquí eh? –le pregunto sonriendo

Ja! Pues La reina del lugar –sonrió ella orgullosa

Reina? –dijo el burlándose, aunque debía aceptar que era muy hermosa –¿cuántos años tienes?

17 y ¿tu? –

18 – en ese momento suena el celular de kag

Hola? –descolgó

Kagome! Estas bien? Me tienes preocupada, ya son más de las 11 –contesto kikyo del otro lado de la línea

Ay hermana no te preocupes si? Estoy bien…llego en unas horas –respondió

Ya corriste? –

Si... gane! –

Lo supuse –sonrió del otro lado de la línea –pero si ya corriste porque no regresas?

Ay kikyo me la estoy pasando bien, además hoy es sábado, no seas aguafiestas! Porque mejor no vienes eh? Así te diviertes un rato –

No, sabes que eso no va conmigo hermana, solo no tomes ninguna bebida ¿vale?

Claro! Adiós… nos vemos en casa –finalizo la llamada, inuyasha seguía ahí

Con que tú hermana eh? ¿Te cuida mucho? –pregunto

La verdad si, jajaja pero la quiero mucho, es todo lo que tengo –sonrió tiernamente

Jajaja ok ok –le sonrió, aunque quedo pensativo con lo último dicho ¿no tiene más familia? Fue la pregunta que paso por su mente

Oye taisho, no te había visto por aquí –dice sentándose en unas escaleras

Me mude hace poco –contesto –no me gusta mucho, pero pues es lo que hay

Si no te gusta que haces acá? En las carreras digo –pregunto con su tono cortante

Me gustan las carreras, pero mi lugar anterior solo dejo de existir –explico brevemente mientras tomaba asiento

Entiendo – le sonrió – ¿quieres tomar algo? –pregunto

Está bien… -fueron a comprar las bebidas, ya en el lugar…

Ey puedes pagar? Mi cartera la tiene mi amiga –sonrió dulcemente

Claro, pero me devuelves el dinero eh! –le dijo mientras reía, compraron una botella de vodka

Después de un rato…

Me gusta esa música! –se levantó mientras comenzaba a bailar al ritmo de la música, el solo la observaba riendo, la canción acabo, kag volvió a sentarse

Kag! Cariño me prestarías un poco de dinero? Me he quedado sin nada jajá –llego sango sorprendiendo a su amiga

Claro chica! –dice y saca de su cartera unos billetes

Gracias amiga! Te debo una! –sonrió sango alejándose

De nada cariño! –grito kag sonriéndole a su mejor amiga

Que no era ella a quien le habias dejado la cartera? –pregunto inuyasha

eh? Jajajaaj enserio creíste eso.. que tonto –se burló kag

Oye! Parecias tan ingenua –se defendió

Ingenua? Yo? Ja! Que equivocado estas! –se burló de nuevo acercándose peligrosamente a él, quedando a milímetros de sus labios – aun no me conoces bien, no tienes idea de lo soy capaz de hacer –susurro en sus labios, el intento besarla, ella se separó inmediatamente soltando una carcajada.

Chica mala eh? –sonrió el desafiante

No te imaginas hasta qué punto… -

Ja! Te gustan los retos? –

Cuando me ponen uno, no puedo negarme –le sonrió traviesa

Así? –le pregunto desafiante –esto es interesante

jajjajajajajajaja –rio ella a carcajadas

Pensare en uno perfecto para ti –

Estaré esperando –miro el reloj, 2:00 am, el tiempo se había pasado volando

Ya sé! –dijo el

Ya tengo que irme! –dijo ella tomando la chaqueta

jajá no que eras valiente –

Es que kikyo se preocupara –dijo y el solo asintió

Oye estas algo tomada, te acompañare a casa –dijo

No necesito guardaespaldas chico! Se cuidarme sola –le guiño un ojo y se montó en su moto

ey! Espera –demasiado tarde, ella ya había arrancado

Nos vemos en la noche! –grito

En la noche? Vendrá nuevamente? –se preguntó, y al instante reacciono, iba a seguirla, kagome estaba tomada y podría pasarle algo

Porque me sigues eh? –dijo ella cuando lo vio por el retrovisor

Pues dije que te acompañaría no? –

Y yo dije que no necesitaba guardaespaldas – manejaban a toda velocidad, pronto llegaron a casa de kag, ella bajo de la moto, el hizo lo mismo

Bueno ya he llegado, no tienes por qué bajarte de la moto –dijo cortante

Porque tan cortante eh kagome? –

No suelo ser muy amable –le guiño un ojo, mintió, en realidad su alma era muy blanda, solo que no quería ni debía mostrar esa debilidad

Jajajaaja dame tu numero si? –pidió inuyasha

eh? No –respondió

Porque? –

No quiero que me jodas todo el día –saco una sonrisa traviesa y divertida

Joderte? Ja! No me hagas reír –contesto el irónico

Entonces para que lo quieres –contrarresto ella

Me lo darás? –insistió el

A ver... déjame pensarlo...- se volvió a acercar peligrosamente a él y susurro un "no" a milímetros de su rostro

Joder! Que difícil resultas –sonrió divertido –pero sabes? Eres tal como me gustan

jajajajaja –rio ella – así? Jajaja adiós –dice mientras guiña su ojo, luego entro a su casa, kikyo estaba esperándola en la sala….

hola! minna-san! este es mi nuevo fic de inuayasha y segundo en realidad.. espero que les guste! espero sus reviews! sin mas que decir me depido!.. oh! se me olvidaba! actualizare cada que vea reviews en los capis... nos leemos! bye bye!


	2. Desahogándome en tus brazos

Hola! Nuevo capitulo! Estoy verdaderamente emocionada con esta historia, tantas ideas y uff!

ACLARACIONES: en este fic la personalidad de inuyasha sigue siendo la misma con pequeñas variaciones, en kagome cambia un poco, pero sigue siendo la chica que conocemos, claro con un toque de rebeldía. Si tienen alguna critica o lo que sea, háganmelo saber, estoy aquí a sus sexys ordenes jajaja okno!

Bueno sin mas preámbulo.. los dejo para que lean, disfruten!

CAPITULO 2:

Kikyo que haces despierta a esta hora? –pregunto al ver a su hermana sentada en el sofá

Kagome porque llegas a esta hora? Te he dicho que no llegaras tan tarde –le regaño

Lo siento, se me ha pasado el tiempo –dijo mientras iba a subir

Espera! Aun no termino.. y quien era ese chico de allí afuera? –pregunto un poco irritada

Solo es un conocido –respondio cortante

Asi? Pues no lo parecía, hasta llegue a pensar que lo besarías –dijo siendo obvia

Eh? Me estabas espiando kikyo? Ash! No iba a besarlo –contesto malhumorada

Kagome! Te he permitido muchas cosas, que vistas como quieras, que andes en moto, y que vallas a esas dichosas carreras pero no voy a tolerarte que llegues a la hora que se te de la gana! –regaño nuevamente, kagome bufo

Sabes que kikyo? Ahora no estoy para tus sermones si? –dijo fastitiada, kikyo se acerco

Kagome has bebido alchool? –pregunto afirmándolo

Solo un poco –contesto rodando los ojos

Te he dicho que no lo hicieras –replico

No es asunto tuyo kikyo, hago con mi vida lo que se me venga en gana! –

Claro que no! Quiero lo mejor para ti kagome, tienes que obedecerme, te he dicho miles de veces que ir a esas carreras e ingerir alchool esta mal, no te hace bien kag! –decía mirándola severamente

Vamos! Solo he bebido un poco, no es para tanto! –

Como que no es para tanto, te he dicho que no bebas y punto –

Estoy harta de que quieras manipular lo que hago –

No estoy manipulándote –

Claro que lo estas, solo mírate, no tienes porque ponerte de esa forma –

Como no quieres que me ponga asi, me has desobedecido kagome! –reprendio tomándola fuertemente del brazo

Suéltame! – grito zafando su agarre –tu no eres mama, nunca lo has sido y no lo seras! No tienes porque decirme lo que no hago o tengo que hacer!

No intento ser mama, solo quiero que dejes eso, te hace mal –

Ash! De todos modos no voy a hacer lo que tu quieras, si no lo que a mi me gusta.. –

Kagome esta noche no saldrás! –dice kikyo mientras kag empieza a subir las escaleras

Quien lo ordena? Tu? Ja! No me hagas reir –solto una carcajada ironica

Kagome! Ya lo he dicho! No saldrás y punto! –dio fin a la discusión, kagome se encerro en su habitación, una vez allí dejo que todas las lagrimas que había estado reteniendo bajaran por sus mejillas, su celular sono, no contesto, volvió a sonar, no contesto, insistieron una vez mas, descolgó..

Si? –pregunto desganada y con la voz entrecortada

Que tal kagome? Ya ibas a dormir? –le hablo inuyasha del otro lado de la línea

No, no tengo sueño –su voz seguía entrecortada y eso delataba que no estaba bien

Oye… estas bien? –pregunto

s-si no es nada… -contesto ella tratando de sonar nomal, pero su voz no coopero de a mucho

de verdad.. estas bien? –insistio nuevamente –estas llorando?

N-no….ya solo dime que quieres, para que me hablas? –pregunto con dificultad, las lagrimas amenazaban con seguir saliendo y el nudo en su garganta se hacia mas grande, dificultándole el habla..

Solo quería saber si estas bien, si necesitas algo, estoy aquí sabes? –

Gracias.. eso era todo? Adiós –dice ella rogando porque colgara

Estoy aquí… -volvio a repetir

Si si ya se que estas ahí, otro dia que te necesite, te contare si es que me da la gana! –estaba irritada, es que acaso no la podían dejar que se desahogase tranquila? –ahora adiós! –estuvo a punto de colgar

Oye! espera! –dijo–cuando digo que estoy aquí, es porque en realidad estoy aquí

Eh? No estoy para juegos sabes –dijo ya fastidiada

Estoy en el balcon tonta, ahora abre! –ordeno desde el teléfono

Eh? En el balcón? –dijo sorprendida mientras corria la cortina y las ventanas –pero que hac- -grito, mas inuyasha le tapo la boca con una mano, no dejándole terminar

Shh no grites! Tu hermana se enterara.. –dijo el en un susurro a milímetros de su rostro, ella se separo bruscamente de el, *genial, ahora si que no puedo desahogarme, ¿Qué clase de idiota es!?* pensó kagome

Porque gritaban de esa manera? –pregunto

Es porque he llegado muy tarde –contesto malhumorada –y tu, como te has enterado eh?

Pues es porque cuando me iba, escuche el alboroto y pues supe que habias tenido una discusión con tu hermana y quise saber como estabas…–finalizo

Estoy bien, ahora lárgate –gruño irritada

Esta bien, no vuelvo a intentar preocuparme por ti, y mucho menos a intentar ayudarte –dio media vuelta molesto, iba a irse

No espera!, lo siento –dice halándolo de la manga de la chaqueta –solo estaba algo enojada con esto, y me desquite contigo, en verdad lo siento –se regaño internamente, no debía mostrase débil, no debía hacerlo…el no dijo nada solo la miro –adelante –le invito y se hizo a un lado para que pasara..

Tu cuarto es muy difirente a lo que eres… -reflexiono mientras miraba el cuarto perfectamente ordenado, pintado de azul cielo, su cama, de un solo cuerpo, pero no tan pequeña, en la mesita de noche había una foto, estaba ella, la que al parecer es su hermana y una señora, al parecer su madre, en el piso, una alfombra de lana suave, fucsia, y una pequeña estantería con muchos libros, a la derecha una puerta, el baño y luego la ventana algo grande que daba a un pequeño balcón..

Me gusta asi.. –fue su única respuesta

Y bien… estabas llorando no? –dice fijándose en su rostro, el lápiz estaba un poco corrido y ahora había una delgada línea negra pasando por su mejilla.

Eh? No claro que no.. –respondio inmediatamente

Vamos chica! esto te delata –dijo tocando su rostro quitando suavemente un poco de lápiz con la yema de sus dedos, ella solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada

Es que…. Quieres sentarte, asi te explicare todo.. –dijo suavemente sentándose en la alfombra, el hizo lo mismo

Y ahora si… es por la discusión con tu hermana? –pregunto

Si.. la quiero demasiado, ella es todo lo que tengo ahora, y pelear con ella no me gusta, pero es que… -lagrimas corrieron sin permiso, ahogo un sollozo

Lo entiendo.. –dijo el un poco sorprendido, la chica que había conocido, la "reina" se veía tan diferente, tan frágil…

Yo.. gracias por preocuparte por mi –dijo mientras bruscamente se limpiaba las lagrimas que seguían saliendo, no podia mostrarse débil, no.

Ey.. si necesitas llorar, solo hazlo –

No..yo no –lagrimas siguieron rebalando, el la tomo de un tiron, quedando ella en su pecho

No te vere llorar, adelante –le incito el, sabiendo que ella estaba tratando de mantenerse fuerte y de no dejar que el la viese en ese estado, ella no pudo mas y se desahogo llorando en su pecho, recordó cada momento de la discusión "tu no eres mama, nunca lo has sido y no lo seras! No tienes porque decirme lo que no hago o tengo que hacer!" se repitian en su mente sus propias palabras, lloro mas fuerte, nunca debio haberle dicho eso a kikyo, recordar a su madre era doloroso, muy doloroso, se sentía culpable, haberle dicho todas esas cosas a su hermana, fue terrible, lloro, lloro por el recuerdo de su madre, la mujer que lo era todo para ella, lloro por su hermana, esa chica que siempre estuvo ahí y que ahora había insultado, lloro por haberse convertido en lo que era, amaba las motos, las carreras, pero estaba segura que de no ser por lo ocurrido hace dos años ella jamas hubiera tomado ese camino, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, no iba a dejar las carreras, no lo haría, las amaba, eran su pasión, le gustaba esa adrenalina, tampoco quería ser la chica tonta e ingenua de la que una vez se burlaron, no quería que la siguieran viendo como una niña, ella había cambiado, y su comportamiento también, y amaba haber realizado ese cambio, aunque en ocaciones se deprimia un poco, inuyasha la consolo en su pecho mientras pasaba su mano suavemente por el sedoso cabello azabache, estuvieron asi mas o menos media hora...kagome dejo de llorar, solo sollozaba, fue cuando entonces se separo un poco de el, avergonzada.

Lo siento.. –susurro

No hay problema, ahora ¿te sientes mejor? –

Si… gracias, de verdad muchas gracias –decia aun con la cabeza gacha

No hay nada que agradecer –le sonrio, ella lo miro, el noto que sus ojos estaban hichados, muy rojos al igual que su nariz y sus labios, el rímel y lápiz se habían corrido.

Sabes? Te ves graciosa.. –rio

Oye! –dijo divertida levantándose –regreso ahora, voy a enjuagarme el rostro, seguramente el lápiz ya esta todo corrido –el solo rio mientras asentía, al entrar al baño y verse en el espejo, casi da un grito de horror, su cabello estaba algo despeinado, sus mejillas sucias de rímel y sus ojos algo hinchados, no es que le importara de a mucho, es solo que al verse al espejo, se vio tan vulnerable, tan débil, y odio eso, odiaba verse débil, quería aparentar ser la chica mas fuerte, mentira, no lo era…se deshizo de la coleta, dejando su cabello suelto , se lavo la cara, dejándola libre de cualquier maquillaje..

Que cambio! –se burlo el, la verdad es que verla sin maquillaje y con el cabello suelto, era mucho mejor, se veía mas linda de lo que era y el tenia que admitirlo.

Pues si no te gusta no me veas –contesto a la defensiva

Calmate mujer! –

Me estas diciendo histérica!? –de nuevo grito

Calla! Tu hermana va a descubir que estoy aquí –rio el –aunque a mi no me interesa

Agr! –bufo y se sento en la alfombra, al lado de el

Cuando me referia al cambio, quise decir que asi te veias mas hermosa –sonrio con su mirada desviada hacia la ventana

e-eh!? –fue el único sonido emitido de sus labios, con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas, el la miro y sonrio tiernamente

Son las 3:30 am –dijo mirando su reloj para cambiar de tema

Creo que a alguien regañaran por llegar tarde –se burlo ella

Eh? Jajaja no tengo nadie que critique lo que hago –guiño su ojo dándose un aire orgulloso

Y tu madre? –cuestiono

Ella solo me deja hacer lo que quiero, siempre y cuando no ande en malos pasos –

Jajaja entiendo –el quería preguntarle por su familia, pero le parecio inoportuno puesto a lo que había pasado antes.

Bueno, me voy.. te veo luego? –

No ire… -

Porque? –

No quiero desobedecer a mi hermana, después de la discusión, quiero hacer las pases con ella –

Eh? que clase de chica mala eres? Jajajaj –se burlo

Ey! Quieres retarme!? –pregunto desafiante

Me gustaría –sonrio travieso

Jajajaja a ver… estoy dispuesta a escucharlo –

Escapate de casa, ve a las carrera –

Es un reto? Enserio? Jajajaja que fácil –dijo riendo

Asi? Fácil? Esta bien… si no cumples este, el próximo será algo difícil para ti.. –rio

Pues sabes… esperare a tu otro reto, hoy no ire –dijo sacando su lengua

Esta bien, no sabes lo que te espera kagome –se burlo

Claro claro –ella hizo lo mismo

Adiós mujer! –dijo mientras se diijia al balcón

Ey! después de todo como conseguiste mi numero eh? –

Pues tengo mis contactos –sonrio orgulloso

Jajaja si claro, nos vemos! –dijo saludando con la mano, el se fue.

4:00 am, de verdad el tiempo se había ido tan rápido? Wooh!... esperaría a mas tarde para pedirle disculpas a kikyo, se acostó, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, y en ese chico, inuyasha, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, debía admitirlo, el era muy guapo, cabellos plateado, tez blanca con un bronceado natural, ojos dorados, nunca había visto a nadie mas con ese color de ojos, alto, un cuerpo bien formado, podía distinguir eso a travez de su camisa, joder! En que estaba pensado! Se regaño internamente, no podía pensar en ese chico, arg! Es muy guapo, no no no! Kagome no! Se volvió a regañar, y asi hasta que quedo profundamente dormida….

Wooh! Ame este capitulo, y esta un poco mas largo que el anterior.. me gusto como quedo…

Mas adelante se darán cuenta porque kag es asi, y todo el asunto.

Espero sus sexys reviews, jajaja, peticiones, quejas, o criticas constructivas jajaja, estoy dispuesta a escucharlas o mas bien leerlas jjajja…

Gracias por los reviews… michellpt06, invitado , y coneja.. gracias me motivaron a subir el nuevo capitulo…

Arigatou, ontoni arigatou!

Kiss kiss! Bye! Nos vemos.. reviews o no hay capitulo nuevo ;

By: **NA-CHAN!**


	3. Mi pasado

Konnichiwa minna-san! Nuevo capitulo! Ya el tercero! Que emoción! Ok ya ya! XD

Ay! Estoy tan emocionada con todo esto.. bueno bueno, ya si mas preámbulos a leer! Imaginen que esta ocurriendo, que esta sensual historia es cierta, okno jajajj!

CAPITULO 3:

Ha pasado un mes desde que inuyasha había conocido a kagome, esa noche la había visto en las indiamesas, llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, el maquillaje de siempre,un vestido negro, algo ajustado a su cintura, con una chaqueta y unos converse, joder! Se veía tan hermosa como siempre…había algo en ella que lo atraía, y no era precisamente su físico, el sabia que ella era mucho mas dulce de lo que aparentaba, quería conocerla, saber mas de ella, que es lo que pasa por su mente, porque se comportaba de esa manera… tenia tantas dudas, pero aun asi, le atraía y no podía negarlo.. joder! Es que los momentos que pasaban juntos eran especiales para el.. recordó ese momento, donde recibió un tierno abrazo de parte ella, y estuvieron a punto de darse un beso, pero fue arruinado…. Recordó cada parte, esa tarde habían estado en su casa, luego la vio de nuevo en las indiamesas

FLASH BACK:

Adelante kagome! Tienes una oportunidad de vencerlo! –sonrio inuyasha con su mirada en la tv

Lo se! Vamos! Esta vez ganare! –

Estoy seguro –

Gane! Inuyasha! Gane! –gritaba eufórica

Jajaja sabia que lo lograrías! –

Sii! –emocionada, lo abrazo tiernamente, es se sorprendio un poco, luego correspondio

Juguemos otra partida ¿vale? –se separo de el, un tanto sonrojada

Claro! –kag comenzó a jugar, inuyasha la miro, sonrio, se veía tan linda, eella al sentir la penetrante mirada del chico, volteo, el bajo un poco la mirada

Sucede algo? –pregunto desconcertada

No es nada –

Vamos! Puedes decirme lo que quieras –

Asi? Entonces… -paso su mano suavemente por su mejilla, se acerco a ella lentamente, se sonrojo, el latido de su corazón iba mas rápido, estaba nerviosa, iba a dejarse llevar, inuyasha estaba a unos milímetros de sus labios

Inuyasha, Estas aquí! –miroku acababa de llegar, interrumpiendo por completo el romántico ambiente –oh lo siento! Interrumo algo?

No, miroku –se aparto kagome inmediatamente de el

Hola kag –sonrio

Y sango? –pregunto

Te mando a decir que te espera en su casa –

Si, bueno inuyasha me voy, la tarde estuvo genial, muchas gracias –sonrio ella y le hizo un gesto con la mano a ambos

Nos vemos luego? –pregunto inuyasha

Si, en las carreras –sonrio

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Se quedo dormido con su pensamiento puesto en ella, a la mañana siguiente se levanto mas temprano que nunca, 6:00 Am, raro en el, miro el reloj, se dio cuenta de la hora, la chica de cabello azabache y hermosa sonrisa, volvió a pasar por su cabeza, pensó en ella, recordó que tenia clases, y se le ocurrio la idea de ir a buscarla para llevarla al colegio.

Ella por su parte se levanto con la vibración de su teléfono celular, era un msj de el, un msj de inuyasha … decía –"buenos días princesa" – ella sonrio tontamente, respondio –"buenos días chico" – salto de su cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se dio una ducha rápida, y se cambio, reviso su celular..

"¿puedo irte a buscar?"

" ¿me llevaras a la escuela?"

" por supuesto"

" esta bien, estare esperando"

"okay"

Sonrio tontamente de nuevo, se alisto rápidamente, el leve maquillaje de siempre, su cabello esta vez estaba suelto, su uniforme, una falda verde y corta, una blusa maga larga, blanco con verde, medias altas y sus zapatos. Bajo, desayuno rápidamente y espero a que tocaran el timbre, kikyo estaba cocinando su almuerzo, ella estaba ya en la universidad. Tocaron el timbre, kag abrió

Hola! –saludo

Hola kagome –sonrio el

Kikyo me marcho! –grito desde la puerta

Eh!? Kagome! –llego hacia la puerta, pero kagome ya la había cerrado, la abrió y pudo notar que iba en la moto con un chico de cabellera plateada – inuyasha? –susurro… no… estoy equivocada, no puede ser inuyasha *pensó en sus adentros*

Llego a la escuela, al bajarse de la moto, todos quedaron mirándola , era extraño que ella llegara con un chico, las chicas le miraron envidiosas, puesto que inuyasha era muy guapo (y sensual, tierno, hermoso, sexy! En fin XD).. El dia paso muy rápido, inuyasha había quedado con kagome que saldrían el sábado…. Ella, espero ese dia con ansias, le gustaba verlo, le gustaba hablar con el, era un buen chico, atento, amable, dulce, gracioso, y muchas cosas que le atraían de el, se moria por conocerlo perfectamente, saber que era lo que pensaba, abrir todas esas puertas que no le permitían conocerlo a fondo, y se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que lo iba queriendo cada dia un poco mas, se dio cuenta de que inuyasha le gustaba, eso la hizo ponerse mas nerviosa, recordó todos los momentos que vivio con el, en las noches, el la llevaba a casa, y en las mañanas sin falta el iba a recogerla… pronto llego el sábado, inuyasha iria por ella a las 2 de la tarde..

Se alisto, se coloco un jean, una blusa de tirantes lila, unas baletas y un chaleco blanco, dejo su cabello suelto y el ligero maquillaje de siempre… inuyasha llego a buscarla, ella bajo inmediatamente estaba con sango, ella le había ayudado a escoger la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Hola –saludo al abrir

Kagome, estas hermosa –le sonrio

Gr-gracias –dijo con un lligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

Nos vamos? –pregunto el

Claro! -

El lugar donde inuyasha tenia planeado levarla era el parque de diversiones, fueron en su moto…

Wohh… tenia tanto tiempo que no venia aquí.. –sonrio un poco melancolica –le han cambiado muchas cosas –sonrio entusiasmada

Si… ahí hay bancas –señalo

Oh.. –ella asintió y se sentaron

Y bien… donde quieres subirte primero? –

Pues…. No lo se.. pero vayamos! –dijo mientras se levantaba y lo empezaba a halar de la mano, el la sigui, mirando cuidadosamente el agarre de sus manos, al pasar por un puesto de tiro al blanco el se detuvo

Juguemos aca –ella asintió, mirando detenidamente un hermoso oso blanco

Tienes tres intentos, fallas los tres y pierdes ¿entendido? –inuyasha asinntio, tomo los dardos, lanzo el primero, justoen el blanco

¿Qué tal eh? –sonrio orgulloso

Wooh! En el primer intento! –grito kag eufórica

Jajja pues claro –dijo orgulloso –toma –le tendio el oso

e-e-es para mi? –pregunto inocente y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

jajaja claro tonta! –exclamo el tiernamente

awwww esta hermoso! –dijo mientras lo apretaba junto a ella, el oso era grande, blanco con rosa, el se dio cuenta de otra cosa mas: le gustaban los osos –muchas gracias

no hay de que… -sonrio el y la tomo de la mano halándola hacia el castillo del terror

inuyasha… por que mejor no entramos alla? –pregunto esperanzada en que el dijera que si

jaaja pero yo quiero entrar aca –

pero! –intentaba encontrar una buena excusa

tienes miedo! –se rio burlonamente de ella

claro que no! –bufo

jajaja si.. entonces por que no quieres entrar? –

pues porque.. porque.. vamos! –no quedaría como una miedosa en frente de el, sabia que se burlaría de ella

jajaj esta bien –pago la entrada..

ademtro todo era oscuro, pero se podía ver a travez de la oscuridad, parecía como si de verdad estuviese embrujada, muchas veces se asusto, y tomo fuertemente el brazo de el, pero al darse cuenta se apartaba bruscamente, inuyasha aprovecho esos momentos donde ella tenia miedo, ahora sabia algo mas de ella: le daba miedo el terror. Este castillo le parecio muy divertido y a ella muy aterrador, después de eso, comieron helados, algodón de azúcar y muchos dulces mas.

Eran aproximadamente las 6:00 de la tarde cuando subieron a la montaña rusa, kagome no paraba de reir, inuyasha tampco, amaban sentir el viento chocando sus rostros, ambos se miraban sin que el otro se diera cuenta y cuando alguno de los dos era sorprendido se sonrojaban furiosamente.. la montaña rusa fue divertida para ambos..

A las 7:00 kagome sugirió montarse en la rueda de la fortuna (de esas que tienen como unas cabinas), desde ahí podían ver el hermoso cielo oscuro, y un hermoso paisaje

Kagome.. hay algo que he querido preguntarte –

Sobre que? –

Tu familia…. –

Solo tengo a mi hermana –contesto desviando la mirada

Pero y los demás? –volvio a insistir

Te contare… amm… -se acomodo un poco quedando frente a el – mi vida era completamente normal hace dos años atrás, vivía con mi madre, mi hermana , mi hermano y mi abuelo… mi madre era una mujer muy energica, buena, amable y muy comprensiva… un dia de pronto se comenzó a sentir mal, todo comenzó como una simple gripe, pero a medida que paso el tiempo fue aumentando, ya no podía ni siquiera respirar bien , los médicos no le diagnosticaban nada, decían que era gripe, hasta que un dia.. ella comenzo a sentirse mal, sus pulmones no le estaban dando suficiente oxigeno, se ahogaba demasiado, la llevamos al hospital de urgencias… -hizo una pausa, la verdad era que hablar sobre esto la ponía mal, solto un suspiro y retuvo un poco mas las lagrimas – le hicieron todos los exámenes requeridos, dijeron que tenia neumonía, la internaron, esos días fueron una tortura, mi madre no podia comer bien, se ahogaba solo de masticar un poco, yo iba a verla todos los días, siempre me abrazaba, me decía que me amaba y que estaba cansada, que quería irse a casa… -volvio a suspirar, lagrimas silenciosas corrieron por sus mejillas –

Yo le decía que se tranquilizara, que todo iba a estar bien, que saldríamos juntos de esto, los médicos no se explicaban de porque no mejoraba, le volvieron a hacer estudios… en, en esos estudios…. –suspiro nuevamente, inuyasha la miro de forma comprensiva, le tomo las manos, ella prosiguió – en esos estudios le detectaron cáncer, cáncer pulmonar, fue un golpe terrible, ella cayo en una depresión horrible, y como no si tenia esta maldita enfermedad, cuando llegaba a casa veía el rostro de mi abuelo apagado desde que mi madre había estado internada, a souta, mi hermano menor, jugando con su play station todo el dia, y a kikyo destrozada, lloraba todos los días, yo también lo hacia, pero verla a ella me hacia sentir peor, mama comenzó a enflaquecer…. –su voz se entrecorto – ella me decía que seria fuerte, por mi y por mis hermanos, también por su padre, pero ella no quería vivir asi, estaba sufriendo y yo lo sabia…hubo un momento en donde sus pulmones se llenaron de agua.. ella lloraba no podía respirar, la llevaron a cuidados intensivos, las visitas eran restringidas y solo podíamos estar con ella por 10 minutos… -suspiro nuevamente, mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos – la depresión fue muy grande, los médicos dijeron que había poca esperanza, ella no lo sabia, a mi se me dio la tarea de decirle a mi hermano pequeño, mientras kikyo le decía al abuelo, ese niño lloro mucho, me destrozo verlo asi…. Los médicos dijeron que solo esperaramos el momento, yo no qqueria resignarme, no lo haría… entonces paso.. –solto un sollozo que le impidió continuar, inuyasha la abrazo, ella lloro en su pecho, se separo de el, continuando su relato – era mi cumpleaños numero 15, no estaba feliz, no con mi madre en ese estado.. me estaba alistando para ir al hospital a verla, cuando recibi una llamada de kikyo…Kagome! Tienes que venir, mama se ha puesto mal – fue lo que me dijo kikyo desesperada mis lagrimas salieron rápidamente, tome mis cosas y Sali de la casa, iba llorando por todo el camino, no me importo que me vieran, tome un taxi, llegue rápidamente… al entrar vi a mama totalmente palida, tire el bolso y corri donde ella..

Flash back.. pov kagome:

Mama! Mamita! Mamita no te vayas por favor!... –le grite desesperada

Kago..kag-kagome –dijo con dificultad –te amo mi niña –susurraba lentamente y con mucha dificultad, kikyo se encontraba en un lado de la habitación abrazando a souta

Mama! Mami no me dejes.. –le susurre mientras pasaba mi mano por su cabello.

Feliz cumpleaños mi niña.. –sonrio débilmente, mas lagirmas salieron de mis ojos ya hichados de tanto llorar

Mami, sin tin no podre seguir, por favor quédate….no me dejes, no aun, mama, te amo, no te vayasm eres lo mas valioso de mi vida –

Ya…no tengo fuerzas –susurro apenas audible –debes ser fuerte

No puedo, si no estas aquí, no puedo –llore con mas fuerza

Se muy fuerte kag prométemelo.. –

Te lo prometo mama.. pero por favor, por favor no te vayas… -suplique

Kikyo… donde esta? –

Kikyo! –la llame..

Mama… esta bien, descansa –decia ella con lagrimas en sus ojos

Hijas, pueden abrirme la puerta –

Cual puerta mama? –pregunto kikyo confundida, mi madre estaba en la camilla

Esta que esta aquí.. –dijo tocando un punto ciego al lado de la camilla

Mami de que hablas… ahí no hay nada, solo descanza –susurro kikyo abrazandome

No… me quedare sin mama kikyo –le decía mientras la apretaba con fuerza, mama cerro sus ojos

Esta bien mama… solo déjate ir –decia kikyo mientras lloraba mas fuerte

Mama! Mama! Quédate –grite mientras me acercaba a ella, volvió a abrir sus ojos, dio un suspiro, los volvió a cerrar

Mama…. –susurro kikyo

Mama! –grite, no me respondio, tampoco volvió a abrir sus ojos, la zarandee con fuerza –mamiii! Mamita por favor… despierta –rogaba que lo hiciera, el abuelo lloraba a un lado de la habitación, kikyo tenia abrazado a souta quien lloraba desconsoladamente y yo.. abrazada a mi madre .. –mamita… mamita.. –le susurre una y otra vez mas no despertó

Kikyo haz algo! Dile que despierte! -le gritaba a mi hermana mientras zarandeaba fuerte a mama

Kag no.. ya basta –dijo separándome de ella

No! Suéltame kikyo.. déjame estar con ella –le grite pero no me dejaba volver a abrazarla, vino la enfermera junto a dos enfermeros me sacaron de la habitación

Suéltenme! Mami, mamita! Déjeme estar con ella! Déjame estar con ella… mama! –gritaba una y otra vez sin parar, no me soltaron, me tuvieron un rato en una sala, me tranquilice un poco, pedi que me llevaran a la habitación y asi fue, cuando llegue no pude soportarlo, iban a llevársela

No te la lleves..-susurre llorando –por favor, solo déjame estar con ella… mamita –bese su frente, estaba fría, completamente fría, sus manos palidas y sus labios morados, kikyo estaba conmigo

Mami… te amo con todo mi ser –le dijo kikyo, llorando desconsoladamente

Lo siento mucho jovencitas, pero ya tenemos que llevarnos el cuepo de la señora –dijo un enfermero que estaba ahí

No.. no se la van a llevar, kikyo dile que no se la lleven, kikyo haz algo, abuelo!-ñgrite deseperada, nadie me hizo caso, se la llevaron, souta y el abuelo fueron a casa a cambiarse, una vez solas, kikyo me abrazo y lloro todo lo que había retenido

Ya no esta kagome –decia entrecortadamente –mama ya se fue

No quería que se fuera aun… -Mis lagrimas seguían cayendo

Después de unas horas, fue aun mas horrible, me sacaron de la funeraria pues estaba demasiado mal… el dia del funeral fue extremadamente horrible al momento de meterla ahí

Mama.. –susurre junto al ataúd –mama por favor levántate, por favor no me dejes.. –el abuelo me separo del ataúd

No dejes que la entierren, por favor! Dile que la saquen.. si la meten ahí no podre verla jamas.. no permitas que la entierren, por favor no! –gritaba desesperada.. todo paso rápido , me sacaron de ahí y me llevaron a la casa, dure días encerrada en mi cuarto sin salir, mi abuelo estaba muy deprimido, murió un mes después de mama… fue injusto, le reclame a Dios por haberme quitado a mi madre y posteriormente a mi abuelo… me deprimi aun mas. Luego vino mi padre, nos ofrecio irnos a vivir con el, yo rechace eso, ni siquiera había venido al sepelio de mama,kikyo también lo rechazo, sin embarho souta no podía quedarse con nostras, asi que el tuvo que irse…

FIN DEL FASH BACK

Concluyo llorando fuerte y desconsoladamente, inuyasha la abrazo contra su pecho, todo lo que kagome acababa de contarle, lo había dejado triste, una lagirma se escapo de su mejilla, al ver a kagome asi de frágil… solo la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo..se regaño por haberle preguntado sobre eso..al cabo de un rato kagome dejo de llorsr, solo se oian sus sollozos, el tomo su rostro entre sus manos, limpio sus lagrimas suavemente con su dedo pulga…

Inuyasha! Besame!... –pidió mientras mas lagirmas salían de sus ojos y su voz se ahogaba en sollozos, el solo se acerco a ella, había esperado este momento por mucho…se acerco lentamente, rozando sus labios, ella cerro sus ojos, quería olvidarse de todo ese dolor, asi sea por un pequeño momento, el atrapo sus labios y comenzó a moverlos suavemente, ella correspondio, lagrimas siguieron corriendo, sintió su corazón latir desenfrenadamente, como si se transportara a otro mundo donde solo sentía la calidez de los labios del chico que le gustaba, el disfruto esa sensación, le gustaba kagome, le gustaba de verdad, y sentir sus labios era algo maravilloso, ahora comprendia porque se comportaba asi.. quería saber mas de ella, ella puso una de sus manos en el cuello de el, el beso se profundizo, al cabo de segundos se separaron, ella tenia un sonrojo en sus mejillas, el la miro y sonrio, volvió a abrazarla, sus corazones latian a 1000 por segundo.

Bajaron de la ruleta rusa, habían estado ahí por mas de una hora… kagome dijo que quería caminar un rato, y pues asi fue, iban tomados de la mano… se paso de hora, eran las 11:00 de la noche..

Oh por Dios! Es tarde, debo ir a casa.. –dijo kag mirando la hora

Si, ya vamos o tu hermana se enfadara – subieron a la moto, rápidamente llegaron a la casa…

FIN DEL CAPITULO!

Uff! Perdonen la demora, tuve muchos inconvenientes para subir este capitulo, pero al fin esta listo. Esta algo triste, realmente llore al escibirlo, este capitulo esta basado en algo que me ocurrio hace 3 meses, cuando fallecio mi abuela materna, mi madre de crianza, ella era mi vida, todo para mi… y pues le agregue algunas cosas, le quite otras y asi…

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, porque créanme a mi me encanto.. gracias por sus reviews… y no se olviden comentar..

Sin reviews no hay capitulo!

Na-chan! Nos leemos! Kiss..

Juego: Loga háyame miro sango dagame inuyasha marabú bankotsu byakuya kagura hakudoshi suikotsu renkotsu jakotsu magatsuhi kaguya yura tsubaki


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!... nuevo capitulo! Ya el 4! Gracias por sus reviews… sin mas preámbulos a leer..

Capitulo 4

Bajaron de la ruleta rusa, habían estado ahí por mas de una hora… kagome dijo que quería caminar un rato, y pues asi fue, iban tomados de la mano… se paso de hora, eran las 11:00 de la noche..

Oh por Dios! Es tarde, debo ir a casa.. –dijo kag mirando la hora

Si, ya vamos o tu hermana se enfadara – subieron a la moto, media hora despues llegaron a la casa…

Bueno inuyasha, gracias por todo, me divertí mucho –sonrio un tanto sonrojada

No tienes nada que agradecer y no mientas, te hice pasar un mal rato cuando te pedi contarme –ahora el estaba apenado

Oh no! No te preocupes, a excepción de eso, me la pase de lo mas de bien –sonrio tiernamente – y ammm… yo, quería pedirte disculpas –dijo apenada – ya sabes, por lo del… beso –susurro, hecha un manojo de nervios, estaba muy sonrojada

Kag.. –el rio suavemente –no tienes que pedir disculpas por nada, yo te bese, porque quise, no porque tu me lo pediste – el se sonrojo

e-eh… -ella se sonrojo aun mas –e-e… -las palabras no salían de su boca "te bese porque quise" se repitió una vez mas en su mente, su corazón dio un vuelco, comezo a latir fuertemente

vamos…. Te dejare adentro –dice tomándola de la mano, ella se puso aun mas nerviosa, esto le parecio adorable a inuyasha.

p-pero.. mi h-hermana.. –seguia sonrojada

solo sígueme la corriente ¿vale? –

esta bien – tocaron la puerta, kikyo abrió, estaba en pijama

kagome! –dijo seria -¿Dónde has estado?

Hermana, estaba en el parque de diversiones –le sonrio, pero kikyo desvio su mirada inmediatamente hacia inuyasha, al bajar la mirada noto el agarre de sus manos

Inu-inuyasha? –susurro ella mirándolo fijamente

Hola kikyo, ¿Qué tal eh? –saludo de lo mas normal

Inuyasha tu que… que haces aquí? –pregunto palida, kagome los miraba confundida

Ustedes, ¿se conocen? –pregunto extrañada

Estudiamos juntos en la escuela, cuando estaba en primer grado de preparatoria –sonrio inuyasha -¿no es asi kikyo?

Si, nos conocemos de la escuela –fingio una sonrisa

Oh que bien! -sonrio alegre –porque yo conoci a inuyasha en las carreras, el es mi a- –no pudo continuar…

Si, soy su novio –sonrio apretando el agarre de sus manos, que hasta ahora kagome caia en cuenta que no se habían separado desde que llegaron, ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, tomada por la sorpresa

Inuyasha! –regaño ella, iba a protestar, cuando el guiño su ojo

Vamos amor, no lo niegues –la abrazo, ella sonrio, pero estaba muy sonrojada, kikyo los miraba atentamente

Ya es tarde kagome –dijo fría kikyo, kag lo noto

Kikyo? Ocurre algo? –se separo de inuyasha

No pasa nada, ve a dormir, y tu inuyasha ya vete –le dijo mirándolo desafiante, por dentro su alma estaba cayéndose en pedazos

Kikyo! No le trates asi –dijo kagome algo apenada

No hay problema –sonrio inuyasha –me voy

Te acompaño a la puerta –sonrio kag, kikyo solo observaba con tristeza, pero su rostro reflejaba frialdad, estando en la entrada de la casa

Inuyasha porque dijiste eso? –susurra lo mas bajo posible, solo para que inuyasha escuchara

Acaso te molesta? –inquirio

n-no es eso –najo la mirada un tanto apenada

entonces? –

solo olvídalo –le sonrio sonrojada

que tanto hablaran? –se pregunto kikyo desde adentro, observándolos

bueno, entonces nos vemos –al despedirse se inclino hacia ella sellando sus labios en un tierno beso fugaz, ella se sonrojo, el le sonrio

a-adios –dijo ella con la mano, mientras el subia a su moto..el se fue, ella paso sus dedos por sus labios, ruborizada

kagome quieres explicarme esto!? –kikyo la devolvió a la realidad con un tono frio y autoritario

kikyo! Yo, am… -no tenia palabras para explicar esto –emm…. Inuyasha y yo… amm

ya lo se! Están saliendo! No tienes que repetirlo! –dijo fastidiada

pero que te pasa? –pregunto extrañada de la actitud de su hermana

solo no te involucres con taisho –

porque? –pregunto, lo que había dicho su hermana sonaba mas como una amenza que como una advertencia

solo no y ya! –grito

pero… -no le dieron ganas de refutar mas nada y subio a su habitación, una vez allí se deshizo de todo el maquillaje y de la ropa, quedando en una bata de dormir, se acostó, recordando cada momento de su dia junto a inuyasha, especialmente el beso, su corazón volvió a latir fuerte, ella sonrio, jamas imagino sentir eso con solo pensar en un chico, luego pensó en lo que su hermana le había dicho ¿Qué no me involucre con el? Pero que es lo que le pasa a kikyo… pensaba ella y asi poco a poco fue quedándose dormida…

mientras tanto inuyasha, estaba en su habitación….

Nunca imagine que kagome y kikyo fueran hermanas….kikyo.. –susurro levemente – no he podido olvidarla completamente, pero ahora esta kagome… yo, emm.. quiero estar con kagome, pero… kikyo, ya la había olvidado, pero verla nuevamente.. hace que piense en ella de nuevo, maldición! ¿Cómo soportar verla después de todo lo que paso?... kagome.. no quiero que ella se entere de esto, ¿Qué pasa si también cree que solo es..? ah! Joder! ¿Qué debo hacer?... kikyo..

Con este ultimo pensamiento se quedo dormido.

DIAS DESPUES...

Sango? No vas a venir? –llamo a su amiga, otra vez estaban en las indiamesas

Si kag –grito y corrió donde ella

¿Qué haremos hoy? –le pregunto a sango

Pues… aparte de las carreras? –kag asintió – tengo un juego, se llama la botellita

Oh se cual es! –sonrio

Y traje conmigo las tarjetas del juego, donde están las penitencias y eso –

Genial! Llamaremos a los chicos –

Después de un rato estaba lleno de chicos, estaba renkotsu, suikotsu, jakotsu, kagura, kanna, naraku, sango, miroku, inuyasha, kagome, koga, ayame, yura, hakudoshi, byakuya, moriomaru, entre otros.

Y bien? Quien empieza? –pregunto miroku, luego de unos segundos nadie se proclamo a empezar –bueno… ya que ninguno se atreve, empezare yo –giro la botella y callo en kagura, ella saco una tarjeta..

"quítate la prenda de abajo" –algunos chiflaron – esta bien –dijo y poco a poco comenzó a bajarse los pantalones de una forma sensual…inuyasha y miroku la miraron embobados y un tanto sonrojados.

Cuando quieras disimulas! –susurro sango a miroku, el bajo la mirada, kagome fruncio el ceño, inuyasha aparto la mirada..kagura sonrio y dio vuelta a la botella

Koga! –rio kagura, el tomo la tarjeta

"acaricia los pechos de tu novia" eh? Pero no tengo –rio

Pues hazlo con cualquiera –rieron los demás mirando directamente a ayame

Eh!? –dijo toda sonrojada

Que nada mas es un reto niña! –dijo naraku

e-e-esta bien p-pero hazlo rápido –dijo toda sonrojada, koga se acerco y puso una de sus manos en el pecho derecho de ayame, ella mordio su labio, el la miro pervertidamente , apretó suavemente su pecho, ella trato de no gemir, el sonrio, y puso su otra mano , y comenzó a tocarlos sensualmente, ella volvió a gemir, lo estaba excitando a el…

jajaja ya paren! No estamos en un motel –rio miroku y ellos se separaron avergonzados y koga con un bulto en su pantalón, ayame muy sonrojada.. continuaron jugando, cada reto era un poco mas que el anterior, por ejemplo, a naraku le toco quitarse la ropa, quedando asi en ropa interior, a ayame le había tocado besar a koga en el cuello, algo que lo dejo aun mas excitado, y asi.. luego llego el turno de miroku

"besa a tu mejor amigo en la boca" ni hablar –rio miroku

Puaj! No miroku –inuyasha hizo un gesto de asco, el resto rio

No te besare amigo –rio

Tienes que hacerlo, es un reto –sonrio kagome, los demás asintieron e inuyasha la miro con una cara de "porque me haces esto" ella rio

Anda, hazlo –impulso sango

Sanguito! –reprendio miroku, ella rio –esta bien! Lo hare rápido

No miroku! No me besaras –dijo inuyasha –kagome dile que no me bese

Miroku, bésalo –rio kagome juguetonamente

Ahh! Porque no me toco ese reto a mi! –se lamentaba jakotsu, un ser indefinido homosexual (hahahah XD)

Miroku se acerco a inuyasha y en todo momento pensó que era sango, inuyasha pensó en kagome, sus labios se unieron pero se separaron inmediatamentemente, fue un beso fugaz, todos rieron, inuyasha y miroku tenían cara de asco

Sanguito! Besame para quitarme el sabor de ese hombre! –exageraba miroku, todos rieron, sango le dio un beso fugaz en los labios

Kagome, dame un beso tu también –dijo inuyasha con cara sensualona (hahahah okno)

Eh? C-claro que no –se sonrojo como tomate

Apuesto a que quieres besarme –la desafio inuyasha

c-claro q-que no! –se sonrojo aun mas

entonces porque te haz puesto como tomate niña? –rio inu

e-eh tonto! –bufo kagome, el sonrio tiernamente, los demás hicieron el típico "uiiiii" y siguieron jugando, le toco a sango

"besa apasionadamente a un chico" seria a miroku no? –rio ella

No! Debes besarme a mi –rio naraku

Eh? Claro que no, sanguito es solo mia –dijo miroku lanzándole una mirada de muerte a naraku

Solo bromeaba hermano –rio, sango se acerco a miroku y el acorto la distancia que había entre ellos, el beso comenzó suave y lento, fue profundizándose y sus lenguas danzaban en un compas inimaginable, se separaron por falta de aire, esta vez era el turno de kagome

"quédate en ropa interior" que!? Claro que no –dijo, estaba decidida a no hacerlo

Vamos! Reto es reto ¿no? –desafio kagura

p-pero –

pero nada! –esta vez fue renkotsu el que intervino

esta bien –se comenzó a levantar la playera e inuyasha la miro confundido, no creía que kagome fuera a hacer eso, ella volteo la cara hacia un lado completamente sonrojada, y se quito por completo la playera negra que traía puesta, quedadno solo en el sostén, mientras todos los chicos la miraban embobados y chiflaban, inuyasha apretó su puño, los celos comenzaron a despertar, todos estaban chiflando y uno que otro sonrojadisimo al ver la buena figura de kagome, ella estaba muy avergonzada, pero debía cumplir el reto, inuyasha apretó su puño aun mas fuerte, los celos le ganaron a su orgullo, tomo a kagome de la muñeca fuertemente y tomo su playera rápidamente, se notaba enojado, le enojaba saber que todos estos tipos la habían visto de esa forma.

inuyasha que haces? –pregunto enfadada por la forma en la que la estaba llevando

nos vamos kagome –

eh? Suéltame, ¿Quién te crees eh? –refunfuño

dije que no jugaremos mas –inuyasha se escuchaba enfadado, la saco de ahí

pero.. –susurro kag, los demás solo contemplaban la escena, ellos salieron de ahí

¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Por qué me sacaste asi? –pregunto, le enfadaba la forma en que la había tomado de la mano, bruscamente

¿es que acaso querias que te vieran semidesnuda? –seguia enfadado

No entiendo porque te enfadas si yo era la que iba a quedar en ropa interior – desafio ella, en realidad no quería quedar en ropa interior

Es solo que no quiero que nadie te vea asi –susurro sonrojado, ella bajo la mirada apenada

i-inuyasha p-porque tu.. –

quieres saber el porque? –

s-si… -

p-porque… -se iba acercando lentamente a ella, y estando ya a milímetros de su rostro.. –me gustas –susurro suavemente pero muy sonrojado, kagome se sonrojo aun mas, si eso era posible, el beso comenzó lento y dulce, sus labios iban al mismo compas, el uno se complementaba con el otro, kagome estaba nerviosa, su corazón latia desbocadamente, inuyasha puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, ella tenia sus manos en su pecho lentamente subio sus manos a su cuello, el la pego mas a su cuerpo, el beso fue intensificándose, sus lenguas danzaban al mismo tiempo, después de un minuto se separaron, ella seguía sonrojada

esto es tuyo.. –susurro el dándole la playera

s-si – estaba muy nerviosa, se coloco la playera torpemente, puesto que estaba muy nerviosa, inuyasha estaba sonrojado, había visto sus pechos y hasta la había besado..

kag… te llevare a tu casa –sonrio el subiéndose a la moto

pero… - ella seguía avergonzada

vamos! –sonrio, esta vez ella asintió, ellos no lo sabían pero los demás los habían estado observando desde hace tiempo, y habían visto todo

llegaron a casa de kagome, mas temprano de lo normal, 7:00 pm, kikyo no estaba asi que kagome le ofrecio a inuyasha pasar un rato ahí, el acepto, subieron a su habitación y se vieron una película, kikyo llego y pues como siempre se enfado al ver que kagome estaba con inuyasha, el se fue..

meses después…..

oye hermano! Y que honda con kagome eh? –pregunto miroku a su mejor amigo, estaban en un café platicando

kagome? Pues, ella…. – inuyasha no sabia que contestar

te gusta no? –rio miroku

ah! No te importa miroku –volteo la cara para que su amigo no viera el sonrojo que traia

entonces..¿me diras cual es tu tipo de chica? es para las que quieren contigo, ya sabes –rio

que ganare con eso? –

dinero! Han dicho que me pagaran por cada dato –rio miroku

es como una especie de apuesta miroku? –pregunto serio

no hombre! No te preocupes –miroku sabia bien la razón por la cual a su amigo no le gustaban las apuestas

sabes perfectamente que la ultima no salio para nada bien –seguia serio

lo se! Ahora ¿me diras? Necesito dinero! –a inuyasha no le quedo mas remedio

esta bien! –suspiro pesadamente – pues…mi tipo es una rebelde, que comparta gustos en común conmigo, que sea amable y muy atenta con sus amigos, que le guste ayudar a cualquier persona, pero que demuestre ser fuerte y capaz de lograr lo que se proponga..

woh woh!espera! -rio miroku - ¿me estas hablando de kagome?

Eh… agh! Bueno si, asi como kagome, que no ande de lanzada con todos, que le guste leer y que no sea cabeza hueca –finalizo

¿ahora me hablas de kikyo? –pregunto divertido

Tal vez –rio inuyasha -¿me has traido aquí para sacarme toda la información?

Si jjajaj -

Ya sabia que estaba muy raro que me invitaras a tomar café –rio y miroku secundo con otra carcajada

Bueno! Vayamos a jugar video games en mi casa va? –sugirio miroku

Claro! –sonrio y ambos salieron del local

Con que esas son las chicas que te gustan eh inuyasha.. –susurro por lo bajo kikyo, quien había estado ahí todo el tiempo, y había escuchado la conversación de inuyasha con miroku, pero como ella estaba de espalda, ellos no se habían percatado de su presencia –me convertiré en una que te guste, eso puedes asegurarlo – ella estaba tan obsesionada con el que haría lo imposible para que el se fijase en ella

Al dia siguiente, era de noche, esa noche habría una carrera, por primera vez kikyo le había preguntado a kagome la dirección de las indiamesas, kagome le indico le camino, kag estaba vestida con un jean ajustado a su cuerpo, chaqueta de cuero y una blusa blanca con un diseño único en la parte delantera y abierta atrás, ese dia ella competiría con inuyasha..

Hoy! Correra nuestra anfitriona! –todos aplaudieron y kag sonrio orgullosa – y lo hara con el chico que ha arrasado con las victorias desde que llego, inuyasha –algunas chicas gritaron e inuyasha guiño su ojo, saludando a varias, ellas gritaron mas fuerte.

Esta vez te ganare preciosa –dijo el cuando estaba a punto de empezar la carrera

Ja! Lo dudo –reto ella

Ya veremos! –la carrera comenzó, inuyasha arranco a toda velocidad, kag igual, todos estaban muy emocionados, ella reia divertida al sentir el viento chocar con su rostro, la carrera fue rápida y fácilmente se dedujo quien había sido el ganador.. kagome había vuelto a ganar..

Y los $50 dolares son para la reina! –todos aplaudieron

La próxima vez, te aseguro que ganare –ella rio, y el para despedirse dio un fugaz beso, que debio haber sido en la mejilla, pero se lo dio directamente en la boca

Oye! –grito kagome

Uiiiiii! –fue el grito que dieron todos al unisono

Jajaja adiós kag! –rio el bajando del lugar, iria a comer algo…

Rato mas tarde estaban kagome, inuyasha, miroku y sango hablando a un lado, las demás personas estaban repartidas por los espacios del lugar, cuando kag ve que venia kikyo en su dirección, estaba muy diferente, sus labios estaban de un rojo fuerte, traía un top que dejaba ver su plano abdomen, un short, muy corto, unas pantimendias negras y unos botines, sus ojos estaban delineados, al verla todos pusieron su atención en ella.

Kagome! Te estaba buscando –sonrio kikyo

k-kikyo? Que haces vestida asi? –susurro kagome

he decidido que de ahora en adelante vendre a este lugar, me llama la atención –rio suavemente… inuyasha la kraba atonito….

hola guapuras! Jajaja okno

hola! Hermosos lectores! Emm capi nuevo! Bueno me emociona este capitulo.. se preguntaran porque tarde tanto? Bueno tuve muchos contratiempos pero al fin esta listo…

alguna duda, critica o lo que sea háganmelo saber…

en sus comentarios háganme saber que les gustaría que pasara en el próximo capitulo y que creen ustedes que le hace falta…

bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews, gracias por leer y no olviden dejarme sus reviews, es lo que me motiva a escribir, tengo tantas ideas… en fin XD

nos leemos pronto y no olviden dejar su review!

Na-chan!


	5. ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Hola amados lectores, aquí su escritora favorita nayhe! Jajaj nah! Yo se que no! Jajaja en fin…. Aca vengo con nuevo capitulo! Quinto ya! De verdad, de verdad que estoy muy emocionada con esta historia, y pues me alegra que sea de su agrado, porque se que le han dado buena acogida.

El capitulo anterior fue algo corto… y amm tal vez, poco interesante pero era como una especie de adelanto a lo que realmente se viene ahora.. Quiero agradecerles de verdad por sus reviews y por todo su apoyo, de verdad, me motivan bastante y bueno….. creo que ya escribi demasiado XD hahaha….Espero que les guste, con todo mi amor, el capitulo:

Rato mas tarde estaban kagome, inuyasha, miroku y sango hablando a un lado, las demás personas estaban repartidas por los espacios del lugar, cuando kag ve que venia kikyo en su dirección, estaba muy diferente, sus labios estaban de un rojo fuerte, traía un top que dejaba ver su plano abdomen, un short, muy corto, unas pantimendias negras y unos botines, sus ojos estaban delineados, al verla todos pusieron su atención en ella.

Kagome! Te estaba buscando –sonrio kikyo

k-kikyo? Que haces vestida asi? –susurro kagome

he decidido que de ahora en adelante vendre a este lugar, me llama la atención –rio suavemente… inuyasha la miraba atonito….

Eh? Que te ha pasado? Como que este lugar? No es tu ambiente kikyo –kagome no entendia que era lo que ocurria con su hermana

¿Podemos hablar? ¿a solas? –le pregunto con una sonrisa

Claro! –se retiraron para hablar, inuyasha y los demás seguían extrañados, sango comento

¿pero que le ha pasado? –rio

Quien sabe… me extraña de kikyo –comento miroku

Es que, de verdad como se atreve a venir asi? –volvió a reir

Jajaja podrian dejarla sin virginidad, si es que aun la conserva –carcajeo miroku, inuyasha se tenso

Ya basta chicos! ¿Por qué mejor no vamos por unas bebidas? –dijo inuyasha

Oh claro! –sonrio sango.

Mientras tanto…

Kikyo porque? –insistió kagome

Ya te he dicho que es porque quiero cambiar hermana –le sonrio kikyo

Pero ¿Por qué? Es mi pregunta –

Pues, kag, mi vida es muy aburrida, y quise hacer algo que pueda volverla emocionante, justo como la tuya –volvio a sonreir

Ay hermana! Sabes los peligros de estar aquí –

Lo se! Y no me importaría tomarlos, de verdad, creo que me sentiría bien aquí –

Bueno esta bien, pero por que traes esa ropa? –inquirio de nuevo

Pues… quise algo a tu estilo –

Pero yo no me visto asi! –

Argh! Kag, haces demasiadas preguntas –

Es que no quiero que andes vestida asi hermana, es peligroso, andar sola asi vestida, mira que puede ocurrirte algo –la miro preocupada

Ay kag, no te pongas cansona ¿si? –le sonrio

Esta bien –la abrazo tiernamente –te adoro

Yo a ti –le correspondio el abrazo

Vamos! Te presentare a algunos chicos –le sonrio tomándole de la mano, llegando con los demás

Chicos ella es kikyo, mi hermana mayor, espero que la acojan bien aquí –dijo muy alto kag, para que la mayoría escuchara, todos sonrieron

Si es la hermana de la reina, claro que la trataremos bien –grito alguno

Además es muy hermosa –grito otro

Kagome sonrio, al parecer si tratarían bien a kikyo aquí... después de un rato llego inuyasha con los demás

Traje bebidas! –sonrio -¿quieren?

Claro! –rio kag –y tu kikyo?

Oh, am.. esta bien –sonrio, *pero en que estaba pensando! Ella nunca toma! No, tenia que hacerlo, si, lo haría! *

Vodka o cerveza? –pregunto a las chicas

Vodka! –pidio kag

Cerveza –dijo por lo bajo, inuyasha le tendio a ambas un vaso con lo que habían pedido

Ey kag! ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta eh? –inquirio inuyasha

Me gustaría, pero no puedo dejar sola a kikyo –le sonrio

Por mi no hay problema hermana, ve! –le sonrio falsamente kikyo, quien se moria de los celos

no, no, no kikyo, no te dejare sola aquí en tu primer dia.. –le sonrio sinceramente a su hermana

bueno kag, podemos salir otro dia –rio inuyasha

si, mejor otro dia –le devolvió la sonrisa

Dos meses pasaron después de que kikyo fuera por primera vez a las indiamesas, todo estaba yendo de maravilla, kikyo ya había hecho muchos amigos, aunque ella no corria en moto, kagome seguía siendo la mejor , inuyasha no había podido superarla y sango & miroku seguían igual que siempre, de lo mas feliz.

Kikyo! –se acerco a ella naraku, abrazándola por detrás

Naraku –sonrio ella alejándose un poco de el, ya que había notado la presencia de inuyasha

Vamos a dar una vuelta vale? –le propuso naraku sonriendo sensualmente

Emmm, esta bien –le devolvió la sonrisa – kagome! Dare una vuelta con naraku –le grita a su hermana

Oh, esta bien kikyo –le contesta sonriente

Vamos –se sube a la moto con naraku, después de un rato, llegan a la casa de el

No me dijiste que veníamos a tu casa –le sonrio quitándose la chaqueta, ese dia iba vestida con un short alto, una blusa, la chaqueta y sus pantimedias junto a unos botines negros

Pues… ya sabes a que venimos preciosa –la cargo, de forma que sus piernas quedaron alrededor de la cintura de el y la tenia sujetada de los glúteos. Ella comenzó a besarlo lentamente, iban subiendo las escaleras, hasta llegar a la habitación de naraku, el la tumbo en la cama y se puso sobre ella, de modo que no podía lastimarla, siguió besándola con mucha mas pasión que antes, ella correspondia cada beso, cada caricia de el, ella subio sus manos y le quito la camisa, el comenzó a subir sus manos por la pierna, siguió besándola mientras iba bajando sus besos a su cuello y luego a su pecho...

Esto estorba –se referia a la blusa de la chica

Pues sacala –le sonrio ella , el comenzó a levantarla suavemente acariciando su plano vientre, ella se arqueo un poco para que la camisa pudiera salir fácilmente, el siguió besándola, ella desabotono el pantalón de el,y el quito el short, dejándola asi en ropa interior, mientras seguía besando su hermoso cuerpo, en esos momentos algo paso por su mente *¿esta correcto esto? No debería hacerlo, yo… ¿en que me he convertido? Yo…*, naraku sintió a kikyo tensa

¿pasa algo amor? –le pregunto dulcemente

n-no… -le sonrio ella, y se dispuso a besarlo, pero el se alejo un poco y se costo a un lado de ella

tranquila, si no estaslista para hacerlo, entenderé… –la abrazo

naraaku… -susurro ella, jamas pensó que ese chico tan altanero y violento seria tan dulce con ella, pero estaba agradecida, ella quería que parara pero se senti como una cobarde si le decía que no estaba lista, pero sin necesidad de decir nada, el comprendio todo.

Se quedaron buen tiempo asi, hasta que el celular de kikyo comenzó a sonar..

¿hola? –descolgo kikyo

hermana ¿naraku te llevara a casa? –le pregunto kag del otro lado de la línea

oh.. amm… -kikyo pensó por un segundo – si, le dire que me lleve luego, no te preocupes

vale hermana.. no llegues muy tarde –

no te preocupes… -le sonrio del otro lado del teléfono

SEMANAS MAS TARDE….

Kag cariño, se acerca tu cumple! –grito kikyo mientras se sentaba en la cama de esta..

Lo se.. –suspiro tristemente kagome

Vamos! No estes tan triste, mira que serán tus 18! –le sonrio tratando de animarla

Sabes que ese dia es desastrozo para mi –

Lo se, pero debemos tratar ser fuertes, y felices, mama siempre quizo que lo fueramos y hay que demostrárselo ahora que ella ya no esta ¿vale? – kag asintió, abrazando a su hermana

Si, te adoro kikyo –lagrimas corrieron por su rostro

Yo te adoro mas, hermanita –le sonrio abrazándola

En eso sono el teléfono de kagoome

¿hola? –contesto

Hola kag.. ¿quieres venir a mi casa un rato? Esoty aburrido y quiero jugar videojuegos con alguien –rio del otro lado del teléfono

Jajaja me parece bien, voy en unos minutos ¿vale? – sonrio kag

Te espero – colgó la llamada

Hermana voy a salir –le sonrio a kikyo, quien solo asintió mientras por dentro se estaba muriendo de los celos y la rabia

Regresa temprano y no hagas nada malo eh –lo ultimo lo dijo resaltandolo

Solo jugaremos videojuegos kikyo –rio kagome

Bueno, bueno, ya vete –le dijo desganadamente,kag asintió y se cambio rápidamente, después se fue a la casa de inuyasha.

DIAS DESPUES…

Cumpleaños feliz! Cumpleaños feliz! Feliz cumpleaños hermanita! Cumpleaños feliz! –cantaba alegremente kikyo mientras llevaba una torta en la mano.

Buenos días… -dijo soñolienta kagome, mientras se acomodaba peresozamente en la cama

Mi hermanita ya es una mayor de edad! –sonreia eufórica kikyo – te deseo lo mejor kag, te adoro! Hoy cumples un año mas y deseo que seas feliz

Gracias –le sonrio feliz – también te adoro, pero antes de abrazarte quiero lavarme la cara –rio, kikyo asintió

Ahora si –dijo cuando salía del baño, kikyo la abrazo fuerte

Es para ti, lo he hecho yo misma –le sonrio dándole una pequeña torta de chocolate, el favorito de kagome, con fresas y chocolate derretido, también le dio una bolsa de regalo

Wooh! Se ve deliciosamente rico –rio contenta

Anda! Cámbiate, tenemos que ir a comprar los globos –sonrio

Globos? –pregunto confundida

Tendremos una fiesta! Para celebrar tus 18 –

Oh… pero primero quiero ir al cementerio –

Lo se… yo he ido esta mañana temprano –trato de sonreírle, pero una mueca de tristeza fue lo que se formo en su rostro

Pero que horas son!? –

Son las 12:00 del medio dia –

Wooh tan tarde! Bueno kikyo, podrias ir tu sola a comprar los globos o lo que quieras comprar – kikyo asintió y salio de la habitación, la verdad es que kagome no tenia ganas de ninguna fiesta, solo quería tener a su madre con ella, una lagrima bajo por su rostro, solo haría la fiesta por su hermana, ya que ella estaba emocionada, kagome le complacería en eso, pero antes iria al cementerio.

Se cambio y se coloco un vestido que le había regalado su madre hace dos años, su ultimo regalo, era un vestido blanco, de tirantes, con un ligero escote en la zona de los pechos, era justo arriba pero con una falda acampanada, muy hermoso, ella se coloco eso con unas sandalias blancas, super bajitas, casi ni se sentin, se maquillo como de costumbre, y para cuando reviso su celular tenia 30 llamadas de sango, sonrio, su mejor amiga siempre se acordaba de ella, quiso marcarle, pero sabia que si lo hacia, tal vez sango le diría que se vieran y ella quería ir a visitar a su madre un rato, asi que sin mas, salio de la casa y comenzo a caminar por las hermosas calles de tokio, hasta llegar al cementerio, donde se hallaban los restos de su madre…

Mamita… -se acerco a la tumba y paso su mano suavemente, una lagrima bajo por su rosada mejilla – hoy hace tres años que te fuiste… te extraño demasiado, eras tu, la única que entendia mis tristezas y mis alegrías, pero ya no estas y me duele mucho, mucho mamita…. Te recuerdo dulcemente, todos los días de mi vida… cuanto daría por verte, solo un segundo bastaría para mi, te amo… eras todo para mi….yo planee verte con tu cabello blanco, descansando en una mecedora, pero ya nada de eso esta, me haces tanta falta y me fustra no poder verte, te necesito, cada dia mas… hoy quisiera tenerte aquí, pero no puedo… ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? ¿Por qué no te quedaste un poco mas? - *estoy cansada* kagome recordó las palabras dichas por su madre –

Se que no querias dejarme, estoy sola mama, tengo gente a mi alrededor pero te necesito a ti, solo a ti… si pudiera cambiar solo 5 minutos, 5 de mi vida, no me importaría acortarla un poco, quisiera al menos tenerte aquí…. No poder verte me esta matando –a este paso las lagrimas ya reocrrian su rostro y no paraban de salir – ¿ por que eh? ¿Por qué te la llevaste? – grito kagome con un sollozo hacia el cielo, en eso su celular sono, planeaba no contestar, pero creyo que era algo importante y descolgó

Kagome? –dijeron del otro lado de la línea -¿ donde estas? He llegado a tu casa, pero parece que no hay nadie

h-hola inuyasha –trato de que su voz sonara lo mejor posible, pero la oz temblorosa la delato

estas bien? –pregunto

si –

donde estas? –

en… -kagome dudo en decirle o no… a la final decidio decirle –en el cementerio

esta bien, te veo alla –le contesto de otro lado y luego colgó, kagome se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas, pues de su casa al cementerio en moto se tardaría menos de 5 minutos, aunque había quitado las lagrimas, una delgada línea negra estaba debajo de sus ojos y corria por sus mejillas, al cabo de unos minutos inuyasha llego

kag! –llego abrazándola – feliz cumpleaños tonta! –sonrio, pero ella solo se aferro a el, llorando fuertemente en su pecho, el llego tan feliz que no se había dado cuenta que ella había estado llorando..

kagome… -susurro el, ella ahogo un sollozo.. – se que es duro para ti, era tu madre después de todo, pero debes tratar de salir adelante sin ella –kagome negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué no?

N-no quiero una vida sin ella –respondio ahogadamente entre sollozos

Kag, debes ser feliz, por ella… -inuyasha la aferro mas a su pecho

No quiero serlo, si no esta ella aquí –la voz le salía temblorosa y con pequeños sollozos

Debes hacerlo, ella quiere que estes bien –le sonrio dulcemente

Todos dicen eso! Estoy cansada! Cansada de que cada persona que vea me diga, "se que es duro, pero se fuerte", "ella quería que fueras feliz", estoy harta! Porque solo dicen eso? Es que acaso no se saben otra cosa? –gritaba mientras lagrimas corrian de sus orbes chocolatosos

Kagome…. –el volvió a abrazarla, la entendia, ella pasaba por un momento muy difícil, cumpleaños de ella y aniversario de muerte de su madre, era entendible que estuviera asi

¿Por qué no solo me dejan sola y ya? –susurraba

Porque queremos ayudarte –

No me ayudaran, jamas lo harán –

Solo déjame estar contigo – ella se aferro mas a el

Solo no me digas cosas, que me hagan pensar que me tienes lastima, cosas como " ella no es feliz, si tu haces esto", " ella quería que tu hicieras esto" es deprimente y a la vez muy tedioso, todos los putos días, escuchar a alguien decírtelo "debes salir adelante sin ella" no entienden! – gritaba kagome

Lo se kag, es algo muy difícil para ti, y se que jamas la olvidaras y que jamas te resignaras, y no te digo que lo hagas, si no quieres dejarla ir, simplemente no lo hagas… si aun no te resignas a su muerte no lo hagas, yo estare ahí para ti –la abrazo mas fuerte

Gracias inuyasha… muchas gracias -sollozo una vez mas..

Después de un rato, kagome se había calmado un poco, ellos se habían sentado en un parque que queda justo antes del cementerio..

Kag…. –

Mmm? –

Yo quiero decirte algo, y preferí hacerlo hoy, porque es tu cumpleaños y se que para ti hoy no es muy bonito, por eso, escúchame atentamente – inuyasha estaba nervioso, sus mejillas traían un leve sonrojo

Esta bien… - ella le sonrio dándole tranquilidad

Kag… tu, ya te lo he dicho una vez… kagome te quiero, te quiero como a nadie…joder! Es difícil esto…. –rio con nerviosismo –

Me quieres? ¿pero como puedes quererme si soy un desastre? –le cuestiono kagome

Te quiero, porque para mi eres un hermoso desastre, una hermosa chica, que me ha conquistado.. –el rubor de sus mejillas se hacia mas intenso

Inuyasha… -susurro ella mas roja que el tomate, su corazón latia a mil por segundo

Kagome ¿quieres salir conmigo? –le pregunto finalmente

Sii! –ella se lanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente –sabes que soy un desastre ¿verdad?

Para mi eres perfecta –le susurro en su oído – me encantas y mucho

Oh por Dios! Inuyasha espere por este momento…. Te adoro –ella sonrio con un rubor en sus mejillas y el la beso dulcemente, bajo un árbol de cerezo

Hola!

Ey! chicos hola! Bueno como verán el capitulo no es tan largo, tuve muchos inconvenientes para escribirlo y subirlo también…

Gracias, de verdad gracias por sus reviews…

newenzel: ¿quieres que incluya personajes? Tal vez lo hare…

coneja: chica gracias! Tu que has estado ahí desde que comenzó el fic, respondiendo aa tu pregunta, kikyo e inuyasha, tienen su historia, mas delante te daras cuenta…

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, lo se, lo se, he dado muchas gracias hoy jajajaj pero es que de verdad estoy agradecida, tuve sentimientos encontrados en este capitulo, tristeza, felicidad, ternura, pasión jajaja XD een fin… un sinfín de emociones… espero que todos sientan lo mismo al leerla… oh, les comento, traigo ojeras! Andaba pensado en un buen capitulo, no se si logre hacerlo, pero espero que si, espero que les haya gustado mucho…

No olviden dejar sus reviews y ya saben inquietud, queja o reclamo favor comunicarse al 3014132524 jajjjajjaaj XD ( es mi whatsapp por si alguno quiere XD yo se que no, pero bueh)… los adoro aunque no los conozca….

Nos leemos

 **Na-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Su sensualona escritora está aquí con un nuevo y sensualon capitulo hahahaha okno XD…. Emmm como se habrán dado cuenta ya son novios! Hurra! Son novios! Jajaja me emociona! Espero que les guste este cap….

CAPITULO 6:

Después de un rato, kagome se había calmado un poco, ellos se habían sentado en un parque que queda justo antes del cementerio..

Kag…. –

Mmm? –

Yo quiero decirte algo, y preferí hacerlo hoy, porque es tu cumpleaños y se que para ti hoy no es muy bonito, por eso, escúchame atentamente – inuyasha estaba nervioso, sus mejillas traían un leve sonrojo

Está bien… - ella le sonrió dándole tranquilidad

Kag… tu, ya te lo he dicho una vez… kagome te quiero, te quiero como a nadie…joder! Es difícil esto…. –rio con nerviosismo –

Me quieres? ¿pero como puedes quererme si soy un desastre? –le cuestiono kagome

Te quiero, porque para mi eres un hermoso desastre, una hermosa chica, que me ha conquistado.. –el rubor de sus mejillas se hacia mas intenso

Inuyasha… -susurro ella mas roja que el tomate, su corazón latia a mil por segundo

Kagome ¿quieres salir conmigo? –le pregunto finalmente

Sii! –ella se lanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente –sabes que soy un desastre ¿verdad?

Para mi eres perfecta –le susurro en su oído – me encantas y mucho

Oh por Dios! Inuyasha espere por este momento…. Te adoro –ella sonrio con un rubor en sus mejillas y el la beso dulcemente, bajo un árbol de cerezo

¿inuyasha? –llamo ella después de un rato, habían estado abrazados por minutos

¿si? –

¿de verdad me quieres? –pegunto sonrojada

Si kag, ya te lo he dicho, te quiero y mucho –le sonrio mientras daba un suave beso en su cabeza, ella solo sonrio

Inuyasha, tu…¿jamas serias capaz de lastimarme, verdad? –

No pequeña, jamas te lastimaría, te quiero demasiado como para dañarte –la abrazo mas fuerte - ¿Por qué preguntas eso eh?

No es nada….. –sonrio

Vamos dime… -

Mi hermana, sufrio mucho por un chico –hizo una mueca

Quien era el chico? –pregunto curioso

No lo se, jamas me dijo su nombre, solo me dijo que era su compañero en la escuela y además fue su primer novio –inuyasha se tenso al momento, no dijo nada solo quedo pensativo, y se separo un poco de ella

Yo jamas te lastimaría –le sonrio, y se separo mas, deshaciendo el abrazo, ella sonrio solamente

Estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que el celular de kagome sono

¿hola? –contesto

Kag ¿Dónde estas? –pregunto kikyo del otro lado –sango esta buscándote

Oh… estoy con inuyasha, ya voy para alla –

Esta bien –kikyo sono molesta, y luego colgó

Inuyasha, tengo que irme, sango esta en casa –le sonrio a su ahora novio

Vamos, te llevare –beso la comisura de sus labios

Esta bien –

Kag! –

Mmm? –ella lo miro, el saco su pañuelo y lo paso suavemente por su rostro –gracias

No hay de que – sonrio tomando su mano y se fueron a la casa de kagome en la moto de inuyasha

Sango! –grito cuando vio a su amiga esperándola

Amiga! Feliz cumpleaños cariño! –sonrio sango mientras la abrazaba efusivamente –te adoro! Te deseo lo mejor chica!

Gracias amiga! –rio kag besando la mejilla de su mejor amiga

Te he traido un regalo –sonrio sango enseñándole una caja que tenia un enorme lazo azul

Owwww gracias! –lo abrió, adentro de la caja habían los 4 libros de la saga Hush Hush

Oh por Dios sango! –grito emocionada y se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga –gracias!

Me alegra que te haya gustado –rio sango

Me encantan amiga –se separo un poco de ella, inuyasha había estado ahí todo el tiempo

Hola inuyasha! –sonrio sango, saludando a su amigo, que hasta ahora apenas notaba su presencia

Hola sango –sonrio

¿verdad que están hermosos? – se los mostro a inuyasha

Si pequeña – el rio, sango los miro tiernamente, kag solo sonrio

Ya regreso, voy a guardar mis libros –y asi se fue subiendo las escaleras como niña pequeña

Sango! Te quedaras a ayudas? –llego kikyo dirigiéndose a sango

Hola kikyo –le sonrio inuyasha

Inuyasha! Hola –le sonrio kikyo coquetamente

Oh claro! Ya regreso, voy con kag –sonrio sango subiendo las escaleras

Ya extrañaba verte – paso uno de sus dedos por el pecho de el

Me viste ayer en la noche –le recordó el un poco incomodo por la cercanía de ambos

Pero es mucho tiempo para mi –susurro a milímetros de su rostro, iba a acercarse mas pero sintió los pasos en las escaleras

Kikyo…. –susurro confundido

¿y? ¿empezamos a decorar? –kag sonaba feliz, venia casi gritando y dando pequeños saltitos

Sii! –sonrio sango, kikyo solo asintió cogiendo una canasta donde tenia globos y cosas para fiestas, inuyasha seguía confundido

¿ocurre algo? –le pregunto

No kag, no es nada amor –le sonrio abrazándola levemente, ella sonrio de vuelta –nos vemos en la noche

Oh, ¿ya te vas? –hizo un puchero

Si,tengo que hacer un par de cosas –

Bueno, te acompaño a la puerta – caminaron hasta la puerta y cuando ya se encontraban ahí…

Te veo luego –se inclino un poco hacia ella, y ella le dio un beso fugaz, pero el atrapo sus labios en un calido beso, la apego mas a su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura y ella correspondio el beso

Adiós –se despidió de el, cuando ya se habían separado, el le hizo un ademan con la mano, subio a su moto y se fue.

Después kagome se quedo con las chicas decorando la casa, para la fiesta que tendrían, todo quedo muy lindo, terminaron temprano asi que sango se fue a su casa … la noche llego y la fiesta comenzó, habían llegado todos, hasta amigos de kagome de la escuela…

Kagome! Feliz cumple amiga! –se acerco una chica a kagome

Rin! –la abrazo kagome –gracias

Te deseo lo mejor nena –le sonrio cuando se separaron un poco, kag le devolvió la sonrisa

Gracias…. Y ¿sesshomaru? ¿viniste con el? –pregunto kag

Claro! Sessho! –llamo a su novio

Hola kagome, feliz cumpleaños –saludo sesshomaru, tan frio como siempre

Hola sessh, gracias, bueno disfruten de la fiesta –le sonrio kag, mientras se dirigía a otros invitados

Siii! –rio rin

Todos bailaban y disfrutaban, kikyo estaba en una de las esquinas, ese dia vestida con un jean negro ajustastado, una blusa blanca con un tigre negro pintado, y una chaqueta y unos converse negros…..

Hola corazon –le saludo naraku a kikyo abraandola por la cintura

Suéltame.. –le dijo suavemente

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto confundido

Pasa que tu y yo no somos nada, por tal motivo no tienes derecho a tocarme como lo haz hecho –le dijo cortante

Pero kikyo… si tu y yo.. –trato de decir naraku

Cállate! Entre tu y yo no hay nada.. –le regaño y se dirigio a la pista donde habían ya muchos chicos bailando alegremente, naraku quedo algo confundido. Miroku y sango estaban bailando a un lado de la pista

Sanguito… -susurro miroku dando un suave beso en su mejilla

¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunto dulcemente

Te amo –volvio a susurrar con un pequeño suspiro

Yo te amo mas cariño –le sonrio con una enorme sonrisa

No mi sanguito, yo te amo mas –le sonrio bobamente, en esos momentos ella se dio la vuelta quedando justamente frente a el

No, no, no, yo te amo mucho mas –rio ella…

No discutas, yo mucho mas… -sonrio el y atrapo sus labios en un suave beso, la música romántica comenzó a sonar y ellos se movían al compas de la música.

Kagome había observado la escena y se había imaginado asi junto a inuyasha, estaba sumida en un mundo de fantasia, cuando sintió que alguien la atrapaba por la cintura, sorprendiéndola un poco

Mi pequeña –susurro inuyasha en su oído

i-inuyasha! –ella estaba algo nerviosa por la cercanía de ambos y por lo que el acababa de decirle

¿me has extrañado mucho? –sonrio arrogante el, volvia a ser el mismo inuyasha de siempre

Ja! Que iluso, apuesto a que tu me has extrañado mucho –rio ella esta vez, arrogante

Yo si, demasiado –le sonrio –pero parece que tu a mi no –ella rio

Por supuesto que te he extrañado –rio nuevamente

Mira, he traido esto para ti –le dio un gran ramo de rosas, con un enorme oso.

Oh por Dios! –ella se llevo las manos a la boca –inuyasha… esto… es muy hermoso –dijo emocionada y lo abrazo fuertemente

Sabia que te gustaría… eres tan tierna –sonrio el dulcemente

Tierna!? –rio ella ironica

Si… tierna –

Claro que no idiota! –y ahí estaba otra vez la cortante kagome *¿Por qué mis barreras flaquean con el? No debería ser asi….* pensó ella

Tonta! –rio el….luego miro hacia la dirección de miroku –kag, regreso al rato, ire con miroku

Vale –le sonrio sostenia el oso en mano y el ramo de flores, iba a subir a su cuarto a dejarlos alla, pero el la tomo de la mano y susurro…

Hoy estas hermosa, ese vestido te queda espectacular –le dijo y luego guiño su ojo, kag se sonrojo al instante

Tonto… -murmuro ella y subio rápidamente a su cuarto, realmente se veía hermosa, llevaba un vestido rosa palido , el vestido era corto le llegaba por el muslo, y unos botines negros… su maquillaje era el de siempre y tenia el cabello hacia un lado.

Dejo las flores en un jarrón con agua, en su mesita de noche y coloco el oso en su cama, el oso era café con un lazo azul al cuello, era muy lindo y muy grande…de pronto kikyo entro a la habitación

Hermana! Algunos están buscándote –le sonrio a su hermana

Oh… es que estaba guardando algunas cosas –

¿regalos? –rio kikyo

Sip –le sonrio

¿de quien esta vez? Tienes muchos alla –rio nuevamente observando la esquina del cuarto de kagome, que estaba lleno de muchos paquetes

De inuyasha –sonrio

Taisho …. –susurro – y que te ha regalado? –pregunto algo enfadada

Esto! –le mostro el enorme oso y las flores de la mesita de noche

Wooh! Esta hermoso hermana –sonreia falsamente, mientras dentro de ella sentía como algo se rompia *inuyasha…* fue lo único que paso por mente

¿verdad que si? –rio emocionada kagome, kikyo queria llorar y decir todo, pero no lo hizo por una gran razón, era el dia del cumpleaños de su hermana, y no quería arruinarlo y menos por un cretino como inuyasha

Si, ahora baja, están esperándote alla fuera –sonrio y beso la mejilla de su hermana, kag solo sonrio, kikyo salio y kagome fue tras ella.

Kagome! –llegaron houyo y koga al mismo tiempo

Chicos! –sonrio ella

Feliz cumpleaños princesa –sonrio koga entregándole una linda caja con un enorme lazo

Oh, muchas gracias –sonrio abrazandolo

Happy birthday higurashi –le sonrio houyo como siempre, entregándole una linda cajita en color azul

Muchas gracias –sonrio y lo abrazo, el beso su mejilla

Amiga! –sintieron el gran grito de ayame – ya eres mayor de edad! Felicidades! –decia muy emocionada

Gracias ayame –le sonrio y se abrazaron – te quiero amiga

Yo mas –beso su mejilla, y kag sonrio

Disfruten de la fiesta –se dirigio a los tres sonriendo

Claro! –contestaron al unisono

Kag se dirigio a donde se encontraba inuyasha que al parecer discutia con alguien

¿Qué mierda haces aquí? –pregunto enfadado sesshomaru

Kagome me ha invitado, ¿algun problema? –le reto inuyasha

Si bastardo, no soporto estar en el mismo lugar que tu – contesto irritado

Pues lárgate, para tu información soy el novio de ella, asi que el que esta de mas es otro, ah! Y no me llames bastardo! –se defendió inuyasha

¿Por qué? Es lo que eres, y tu madre una ramera que sedujo a mi padre –dijo sesshomaru, inuyasha le dio un puñetazo furioso

Hijo de puta! No te atrevas a hablar mal de mi madre –gruño inuyasha, sesshomaru quito la sangre de sus labios

Eres un mal nacido, hijo de perra! –se puso mas furioso cuando vio que tenia sangre y le dio un puñetazo a inuyasha, a este punto kagome ya había llegado

¿Qué esta pasando aquí!? –pregunto preocupada, rin llego al momento

Sesshomaru! ¿Qué esta pasando? –pregunto al verlo con el labio roto

Nos vamos –la tomo de la mano

Espera! ¿Por qué? –le pregunto exaltada

He dichp que nos vamos y punto –sono molesto, asi que ella no se atrevio a refutar mas nada, y salieron de la casa

Inuyasha! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? –pregunta enfadada kagome

Eso mismo te pregunto, ¿Por qué lo invitaste eh? –estaba realmente enfadado

Es mi amigo inuyasha, ahora explícame –le exigió ella, el la tomo fuerte de la mano

Vamos –apretó el agarre

Espera! Suéltame –gruño ella, el la solto al darse cuenta que la llevaba muy fuerte

Acompañame –le dijo simplemente, no iba a explicarle todo ahí, que estaba toda la gente reunida, ella lo siguió y llegaron hasta el patio

Ahora si explícame, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –

Es mi hermano, kagome –

00frrrr¿y porque tenias que golpearlo de esa forma eh? Me imagino que fuiste el que comenzó todo –

Ja! Claro, lo que me faltaba, que ahora vengas a defenderlo –se enfurecio aun mas

No es eso, tu le pegaste primero –lo señalo

Lo hice porque me ofendio –

Pero,si son hermanos ¿Por qué pelearse eh? –

No somos como tu y tu hermanita, kagome –le dijo el en un tono altanero y grosero

Claro, ahora desquítatelas conmigo –le dijo irónicamente

Sabes que no es eso, kagome, solo es qu… -

Cállate -

Kagome! – dijo cuando ella ya se había volteado y empezaba a caminar hacia dentro

Ah! Y sabes algo? Gracias por dar ese gran show en mi fiesta –rio sarcástica

Maldición! –susurro por lo bajo, ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho, quería para kagome lo mejor en ese dia, pero no hizo mas que arruinarlo todo – kag! Espera

Que quieres? –pregunto fastidiada, en la abrazo por detrás

Perdóname amor –le susurro en su oído

Inuyasha… -susurro

De verdad lo siento, no quería arruinar todo, perdóname ¿si? –quedo frente a ella y la miro a los ojos, ella sonrio, y beso su mejilla

Vale, vale, no hay problema –rio, no supo como el pudo hacerla cambiar de humor tan fácil, pero aun asi despejando esa duda sonrio, el tomo su mano y la llevo adentro, donde todo seguía de lo mas normal.

Lo siento! Mátenme! Jajajaja se que el capitulo es un asco, pero joder! No he tenido mucha imaginación que digamos y si lo he subido asi es porque lo he hecho por mi mejor amiga…

Mis amores, feliz año nuevo! Jajajaj atrasada pero ñeeee!

No he tenido imaginación, para nada XD ya se que esto no es muy bueno, en realidad he pensado mucho y lo he releído varias veces y no se, siento que algo no encaja, que le falta algo, yo que se!

En fin…. No les dire "espero que les guste", porque se que no es asi, (uss se hace bolita y llora en un rincón de su habitación T.T) T.T

Inuyasha! Te amooooo!... jajajaja me dieron ganas de escribir eso XD

Me despido, y perdonen la tardanza, perdonen el asco de cap, y perdonen todo, prometo que actualizare mas seguido….

Sayonara ~


End file.
